Playstation All-Stars travel to The Hidden Leaf Village
by awefaweferf
Summary: After the All-Stars Defeat Polygon Man, their celebration is short-lived when he brings himself back to life in the middle of the All-Stars celebration and sends all 24 of them to a different dimension where ninjas rule. Unfortunately for the All-Stars, they don't take kindly to strangers, especially if they're from a different dimension. (Inspired by littleangel123's story)
1. Chapter 1

It was a glorious day for the All-Stars. Polygon Man has been defeated by the All-Stars, and they are now celebrating their recent victory in his Boss Arena.

" Yeah guys, we did it! Polygon Man's Finished!" An energetic Spike cheered. " I am disappointed he wasn't much of a worthy adversary" Radec sighed. " At first I thought he

would be a powerful opponent, but alas, he was just as pathetic as the ISA." " I was thinking the same thing," Dante agreed. " All that glowing punk does is summon,

transform, smash his head, repeat. Kinda like Mundus, minus the head-smashing part." Evil Cole glanced at his hands, with blue energy surging through them. " Oh-ho, wait till

New Marais gets a load of my new powers. They'll be in for quite a shock." Good Cole sighed at his evil counterpart. Sure, he helped the All-Stars defeat Polygon Man, but did he

also have to get some of Polygon Man's energy as his own like the other All-Stars? " So Jak, what do ya think this new eco does?" Daxter asked his buddy Jak. Jak replied, " I

don't know Dax, I'm not 100% sure what this eco does, but it sure makes us feel more...powerful. "Whoa! This new energy must be improving the formula I used to become

young again." Heihaichi said as he started to glow blue. " This energy gives me a strength like no other." "I can see that fellow warrior, this new energy even strengthens me

further, even if I am King of the Gods." Zeus replied. At that moment, all the All-Stars glowed a bright blue from absorbing some of Polygon Man's energy. " This new energy

Polygon Man left behind is incredible! Right Clank?" Ratchet said. " I see, Ratchet. It seems to be making us stronger." Clank spoke. "Hey Clank, what's wrong with Kat? She

looks stunned." Ratchet looked at Kat standing on the edge of the Boss Arena, where Polygon Man's fragmented remains fell after he shattered. Kat muttered, " It's not over

yet." As soon as those words left Kat's mouth, a familiar evil laugh sounded the Arena. The 24 All-stars were suddenly unable to move, and they realized why after seeing the

bright purple bindings on their feet. A large figure rose up slowly from the edge of the Arena where Kat was standing. When the figure was completely visible, the All-Stars

knew exactly who it was: Polygon Man. " You thought you could defeat me?" Polygon Man sneered. " Even if I was beaten and shattered, that doesn't mean I'm gone for

good. The battle has only begun." At that point, a large portal opened up beneath the All-Stars feet, sucking them in. As Polygon Man laughed victoriously, the All-Stars

cried out in terror as they fell deeper and deeper into the portal. When the portal closed up, the All-Stars were gone. That means there was no one in the way of Polygon

Man, to stop him from taking over the All-Stars worlds. " No one can stop me now." Polygon Man spoke as he laughed evilly. He thought the All-Stars were gone for good. Or

were they?


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan Drake fell out of the sky and landed face first in a patch of grass. " Arghh. Of all the places I could've landed on, why did have to be my face?" Nathan grumbled. He

looked around in front of him. He was in a large grassy field surrounded by trees and in front of him are three upright logs about his height and had scars that made it look like

something carved into it. " Whaaaaaaaaaa? Kakashi-sensei, that man just fell out of the sky!" a voice screamed. Nathan looked behind him. The voice came from a blonde

haired kid wearing an orange jumpsuit. Nathan looked in front of him again and saw that a pink haired girl, black-haired boy, and masked man had surrounded him. "Crap!"

Nathan Drake thought. " Listen here, guys. I don't wanna cause any trouble." "Yeah right." The masked man said. he lunged at Nathan Drake with a kunai, Drake took out a

Magnum pistol to attack his attacker, but before he pulled the trigger, a shadowy figure came in between Nathan and the masked man and stopped the masked man's attack.

When the figure stopped the attack, Nathan could tell who the shadowy figure was; it was Cole MacGrath. "He must've the whole thing go down and he saved me just in time."

Nathan thought. Cole had swooped in and used his Amp to block the masked man's attack. "Listen here, wiseguy," Cole said to the masked man as he struggled to block his

attack. " First of all, if you mess with any of my friends, you've got another thing coming. Second of all, if my friend Nathan Drake here was an enemy, why'd you just attack

him if he was obviously telling the truth?" The masked man thought for a while, then he lowered his weapon. "Kakashi-sensei, what're you think you're doing!?" The blonde kid

cried. "Naruto, he's telling the truth. He's not an enemy." The masked man said. "But for all we know, he could be a rouge ninja what if he's actually pretending?!"

The blonde kid yelled. "Wait, you guys are ninjas?" Nathan Drake questioned, dumbfounded. " Does that answer your question, idiot?" The black haired boy asked the blonde

kid. " Shut up Sasuke! To matter what these guys say, I'm not buying anything they say! Come on, electric punk! You and me, one-on-one!" The blonde kid lunged at Cole,

but the masked man picked him up by the collar. "Sorry about that." The masked man said. " I'm Kakashi Hatake. This knucklehead I'm holding here is Naruto Uzumaki." He

pointed at the blonde kid who struggled to get free of his master's grip as he held him off the ground. " I'm warning ya! This ain't over yet!" Naruto screamed at Nathan

Drake and Cole. "Sheesh. Is always like that?" Nathan asked. " Well, not all the time." Kakashi said. " Anyway, this is Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi pointed to the black haired

boy. " And this here is Sakura Haruno" Kakashi pointed to the pink haired girl. " Now that we've introduced ourselves," Kakashi said as he let down Naruto, " Would you

mind introducing yourselves?" Nathan and Cole looked at each other. Then Nathan replied, "OK, but what I'm gonna tell you may sound crazy, but it's all true." And Cole and

Nathan went on to tell their crazy story.


	3. Chapter 3

While Cole and Nathan told their story to Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, Dante fell into an open field not too far from their location. " Man, I am gonna get that jewel-

headed freak, cause I swear, I'm starting to get sick of him teleporting me to random dimensions." He looked around. " Heh. This doesn't look like anyplace I've been. I've got

to be careful not to run into any-" Suddenly, four shadowy figures appeared right in front of Dante. " -Demons. So, ya gonna fight, or what?" Dante took out his Rebellion

sword and pointed it menacingly at the four figures. " So, you're that man who fell out the sky, huh." The tallest figure said."Yeah, and what's it to you?" Dante said as he

pointed the sword at the figure who spoke, A man with a black soup-bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a green vest and jumpsuit. " Before we talk, let me introduce

me and my squad." The man spoke. " This boy right here is my favorite pupil, Rock Lee!" The man pointed to a boy who seemed like a replica of the man, except he was

younger, his eyes are different, he wasn't wearing a vest, and he had bandages wrapped around his arms. " This one right here is Tenten!" The man now pointed to a brown-

haired girl with buns in her hair and wearing a pink vest. Then the man pointed to a boy with white-eyes, dark brown hair, and a white jacket. " This is the quiet, but talented,

Neji Hyuga! And I'm their leader, Might Guy!" " Guy-Sensei!" Lee cried. " You are the best at introducing us!" Lee and Guy then hugged each other while crying tears of joy.

" Wow, what a big happy family." Dante commented with a sarcastic tone. " But let's cut to the chase. I know you punks are actually demons in disguise. As a demon hunter,

I've got experience from these demons trying to waste me. So don't try any tricks cause no matter what you do," Dante pointed his sword at the group. " I'll always be at least

one step of your flawed plan." " Hmph." Neji scoffed. " I've already figured that out already." Dante lowered his sword. " Oh, you've heard of me before?" "No," Neji replied.

" My Byakugan grants me to access every access to every corner of your mind." Neji now had veins next to his eyes " For example, I can tell you have a plethora of

weapons and abilities that not only make you a powerful demon hunter, but a major threat to our village." " Oh, a village?" Dante said. " Then once I take care of you punks,

I'm gonna go to your village and wipe out every demon there." "Jeez, is demons all he thinks about?" Tenten asked. " Grr... you're right, Neji. Unless we take him out, the

whole village could be in danger." Guy replied with a serious tone. "So you're gonna try and stop me?" Dante smirked, then he pointed his sword at Guy's throat. " Guy-

sensei!" Lee cried. "Remember, 'Might Guy', when the blade's at your throat, I'm giving you and your squadmates a chance to walk away!" Dante said. " So we won't." Guy

then kicked the blade away. " So, all four of you is gonna take me on at the same time?" Dante chuckled as he threw Rebellion in the air and caught it. " I've got some

time to kill. Let's rock!"


	4. Chapter 4

After Cole and Nathan told their seemingly ridiculous story, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were bewildered. " Look, I know it sounds completely made-up, but that's

the best we could tell you." Nathan sighed, then he spoke, " So do you believe us?". Sakura then questioned, " So, you guys are from different dimensions, you joined a 'Battle

Royale' with other people from different dimensions, then teamed up to stop Polygon Man from destroying your worlds, he resurrected himself, then sent all 24 of you

into this dimension?" " That's right." Cole replied. " I'm a Conduit, a person who can store, control, and use electricity in different ways. My friend Nathan Drake here is a

treasure hunter who risked his life multiple times while searching for ancient treasures in his world." " You can tell I've got a thirst for adventure." Nathan chuckled. " Nathan?

Cole? Is that you?" Nathan turned around, only to see Emmitt Graves running towards him. " Nathan! Cole! Man am I glad to see you!" Emmitt exclaimed. " Nathan, Cole. You

gotta help me. I ended up in a strange village and then, all of a sudden some bearded guy and three kids came up to me and tried to capture me. I kept telling them I was

friendly, but they didn't listen." "So...?" Cole asked, confused. " So I had to fire my Rift Shot at 'em to get away." "You what?!" Kakashi asked, surprised. " Listen here, man.

those ninja in that village only want to capture and experiment with us. I had no choice. If I didn't retaliate, I would've been dead or captured back there." He then turned to

speak with Cole and Nathan. " Guys, we gotta find the other 21 All-Stars and get out of here before those ninja freaks get us." "All-Stars?" Nathan asked. " Yeah, that's the

team name we came up with. Remember?" Nathan thought for a moment. " Oh yeah, now I remember. Anyway, come on, let's go find them." Cole, Emmitt, and Nathan

turned around to leave, until they heard a voice say, " Hold it." The trio turned around to see Sasuke. "So, these All-Stars have different powers and they're scattered around

the Village?" "Uhh..yeah. Why?" Nathan asked. "Oh, nothing." Kakashi replied at the trio. " Don't let them get away!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke

ran up to Emmitt, Cole, and Nathan. " Oh no, you don't!" Cole yelled as he slammed his Amp on the ground. This caused a path of jagged ice to appear and rush toward the

attackers, freezing anything that comes into contact with it. When the attack was over, the trio were standing in front of a large path of jagged ice. The four ninja were frozen

in the middle of the path. " That's cold, man." Emmitt said as he stared at the ninja, now frozen. " Come on, guys. We gotta get outta here." Nathan spoke with a worried

tone as he, Cole, and Emmitt raced out of the Training Field.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. B? Mr. B?" The Little Sister asked as she wandered around an alleyway in "the big place". Back at the Boss Arena, she and her protector, Big Daddy, were together, but after being sucked

into the portal Polygon Man summoned, she and her diving suit-clad guardian became separated in this mysterious new world. The Little Sister was now wandering in an

alleyway she woke up in, with only the needle she uses to extract a substance she and Big Daddy are searching for called, "ADAM", and was now calling for "Mr. B". "Mr. B?

Where are you?" As she tried more and more to call out to Big Daddy, she only became more and more worried. " I hope nothing bad happens to Mr. B." Little Sister said as

she exited the alleyway in search of Big Daddy. After a few minutes of walking, she came across some strangers standing around an oval-shaped crater. She heard a voice, "

Darn... that glowing guy got away... he got away!" " Calm down, Shikamaru." This time she heard a man's voice. " He may have gotten away, but I'll bet he hasn't gotten very

far." " So what, Asuma-sensei?" Now a third voice, which was female spoke up. " That guy is running amok in the Village. What if he hurts more people?" A fourth voice then

spoke. " I don't know about you guys, but I feel hungry." " This is serious, Choji. We have to find that guy before the village gets destroyed!" The Little Sister then decided

to go to the strangers. " Maybe they know where Mr. B is." She thought. But when she got close, all four of them got into fighting positions. " Great. Just what we needed,

another freak." Shikamaru muttered. Little Sister walked up to one of the strangers. "Asuma-sensei, be careful!" Shikamaru shouted. " Hey mister, do you know where Mr.

Bubbles is? I'm lost." Seeing the Little Sister's needle, Asuma quickly got ahold of the weapon and pried it out of the strange child's hands. " Hey, that's mine! Give it back!"

The Little Sister jumped up and down, trying to retrieve the needle the man took from her. "Not likely." Asuma muttered, then he threw the weapon. "Hey! No fair!"

Little Sister shouted and stomped her feet. " You're coming with us." Asuma said as he grabbed the Little Sister's hand. "Let go of me! You're a bad man!" Little Sister

screamed as she struggled to get loose. " She's a tough one." Asuma turned his head to his students. " Could you guys give me a hand here?" His students were looking up.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei, what's that?" Ino pointed at the sky. Asuma looked up. A mysterious, bulky figure landed on the ground a couple feet from Asuma and the Little

Sister. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji gasped at the metal monstrosity. " Mister Bubbles!" the Little Sister exclaimed with joy. Shikamaru gasped "T-That's Mister Bubbles?!"

Asuma loosened his grip on the Little Sister. Little Sister ran behind "Mister Bubbles" in fear. Asuma quickly ran in front of his students, who were now trembling in fear.

"Mister Bubbles, those bad guys tried to take me away. Take them down!" Little Sister cried. At that moment, "Mister Bubbles" let out an angry moan, his lights turned red,

he revved his drill, and rushed towards Asuma and his students. "I don't think so, Shadow-Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru cried out, but unfortunately, the jutsu only

worked on humans, and "Mister Bubbles" was no human. "Ninja Wolfsbane!" Ino shouted as she threw some peculiar flowers at "Mister Bubbles", but the sharp ends of the

flowers didn't make a dent on his armor, upon seeing this, Asuma realized that his own weapon, the Ninja Fist Blade, would obviously have no effect on the metal giant,

whatsoever. But Choji had a trick up his sleeve. "Human Boulder!" Choji shouted as he transformed his body into a giant sphere and rolled towards "Mister Bubbles",

but was stopped abruptly. The metal creature had stopped Choji right in his tracks. He picked up Choji who was still using the "Human Boulder" jutsu and threw him

towards Asuma, Shikamaru and Ino. The three were flattened by Choji, who then immediately transformed back to his old self. Little Sister and "Mister Bubbles" looked

at the four ninja, now a pile of bodies, now injured. "We sure showed those bad guys, right Mr. B?" "Mister Bubbles moaned in agreement and his lights turned green.

The two then wandered off in search for the other All-Stars and a way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Cole parkoured his way through the dense forest. " This is a new world. That means more powers of 'special' people to take. Evil Cole didn't want anyone, even his good

counter part to get in his way. Thinking of his good counterpart, he thought, " Helping people, healing people, and kill the Beast?" Evil Cole shook his head at the thought.

He hated his good counterpart. Suddenly he heard a noise." Hey, Kurenai-Sensei! Check this out! Yahoo!" The sounds of whirring, and trees splintering and falling followed.

"What in the world was that?" Evil Cole wondered. He headed over to the sound, which was coming from a grass-covered field on the edge of the forest. There was three kids

training under the careful watch of a woman. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Evil Cole said. To avoid getting seen, Evil Cole hid in a dense tree so he can spy on them.

" Ha-ha. Guys did you see how many trees me and Akamaru went through that time? I didn't have to break a sweat! Right Akamaru?" "Arf!" The boy speaking was talking

to his squadmates and was standing next to a pile of fallen trees, each with a large hole as if someone had used a large drill in it. "That kid with the dog..." Evil Cole thought.

"Did all that destruction?" "Yeah right, Kiba. There's now way your Fang over Fang jutsu could cut through that many trees." Another boy with black sunglasses pointed out.

"Shut it, Shino. C'mon, Akamaru. Let's show him!" The boy and his dog ran forward and did a spinning motion, making them appear to be a giant drill cutting the wind. The boy

seemed to have control of the "drill", because it took it's own path as it cut through a thicket of trees. After the boy and his dog reverted back to their old selves, Evil Cole, still

hidden, smiled. "That boy's powers are gonna be worth taking." "So, Shino, what've you been working on?" Kiba asked. "This." Shino summoned what seemed to be like millions

of flies to Evil Cole. Shino focused them all to a sphere, then redirected them to a training dummy a few feet from Shino. The insects pounded one after another into the

dummy. In a matter of mere seconds, the dummy was ripped to mere shreds. After Shino called off the insects, Evil Cole thought, "The power to drill through solid material

and call on an army of flies? Those are powers worth taking. Of course, they wont give 'em up without a fight, and that's exactly what I'm looking for." He then lit up his

hands with bright red electricity. "After I take their powers, I'll let them know who the Demon of Empire City is!" Unfortunately for Evil Cole, the woman supervising her

students could see the red lightning shine through the thick, dense trees. She threw a kunai at the strange light, forcing Evil Cole to jump out in front of her and her

students. " What the- Kurenai-sensei, who is that guy?!" Kiba shouted. "He's been watching us this whole time." Kurenai replied, then she took out a kunai and held it close

to his neck. " Now, tell us. Why were you watching us?" Evil Cole chuckled. "What's so funny?" Kurenai asked. "Oh, it's just that someone like you..." He pushed away

Kurenai's kunai away from his neck, then charged up a Giga Punch. " ...could be so stupid!" Evil Cole Giga Punched Kurenai in the face, cusing her to be knocked back

four feet into a tree. " Kurenai-sensei!" a girl standing next to Kiba and Shino cried. The three students gathered around their teacher. "Hinata, I'm okay... I'll be alright."

Kurenai grunted as she slowly got up. " Why'd ya do that for?!" Kiba angrily yelled at the anti-hero. Evil Cole took out his Amp and flowed red electricity through it. " That

was to let her know who the Demon of Empire City is."


	7. Chapter 7

Dante stared at the four ninja who were fighting him one moment, the next moment, defeated. "Embarrassing." Dante said as he put his twin pistols away. " Even with all your

fancy tricks, you demons were no match for a demon hunter like me." His mind flashbacked 30 minutes ago, when Team Guy started the fight. " I've got some time to kill. Let's

rock!" Lee, Neji, and Tenten rushed to attack the demon hunter. Lee was about to use a hard kick to Dante in the ribs, Tenten took out a large, spiked club, and Neji was going

to use his Gentle Fist on Dante. Dante quickly took out his Rebellion sword and used it to block Lee's kick, then Angel boosted to evade Tenten's club attack, and when Neji

was about to preform his Gentle Fist attack on Dante's back, he did a backflip, jumping over Neji, then as he fell, he took out his pistols, Ebony and Ivory, and shot at Neji,

showering Neji with bullets. After Dante hit solid ground, Tenten started to throw kunai and shuriken at him, but using his twin pistols, Dante deflected every one of them.

Lee and Neji were then about to attack him together, but when they ran up to him, Dante took out his demonic axe, Arbiter, and slammed it on the ground in front of the two

ninja, causing a red tremor wave travel toward and hit Lee and Neji, knocking them upwards. Neji then ordered Lee, "Lee, the weights. Take them off." Lee took off his weights

and ran with incredible speed towards Dante. Lee managed to hit Dante a few times, but Dante took out his fastest weapon, angelic shuriken named Aquila, and spun around,

causing multiple Aquila to spin around him, cutting Lee a few times, making him stop due to his injuries. Dante then took out another angelic weapon, a scythe called Osiris, and

swung upwards, then spun it around in his hand, hitting Lee even more. "Lee!" Tenten cried. "That's it. Playtime's over!" She used some scrolls to summon hundreds of Ninja

Tools, then redirected them to Dante, but Dante ran like the wind, evading every one. "You're not getting away!" Tenten shouted as she took out another spikey club to crush

Dante, but he took out his second demonic weapon, a pair of gauntlets named Eryx, which transforms Dante's arms into huge red ones. Using the Eryx, Dante managed to

catch the club while Tenten was holding it and managed to throw it to Lee and Neji, clobbering them. "Ok, that's enough. Lee, Neji, Tenten. Let me handle this." Guy

announced. Tenten and Neji helped Lee walk over to the sidelines. " Now that I've seen what your students can do, let's see what you can do." Dante said. " Don't expect

any ninjutsu or genjutsu from me, Taijutsu's all I've got and don't expect this fight to be easy just because it sounds simple!" Guy boasted at the demon hunter. "Tai- jutsu?"

asked Dante, confused. " Grrr... it's straight martial arts!" Guy shouted. " Seriously? Just martial arts? Most of the demons I know use weapons, like a sword, shield,

or grenades. But martial arts? This'll be over quick." Dante said as he shook his head. "Don't think so! Dynamic entry!" Guy rushed over to Dante to kick him at high speed.

" Oh yeah? How 'bout that?" Dante rushed to Guy to preform his Stinger attack. Both Guy and Dante passed each other, then stopped and stood in place for a while. A

moment of silence soon followed, as Lee, Neji, and Tenten watched in awe, but the silence was broken when Guy clutched at his arm, as if in pain. " D-darn it! He got me!"

Guy thought as he held his arm. " I think that cut on your arm suits you better. I wasn't kidding was I?" Dante taunted. "We'll see about that!" Guy yelled as he ran towards

Dante. " Let's not get let down." Dante said as he charged up his sword, making it glow. When he and Guy got close to each other, Guy do a roundhouse kick on Dante

, but Dante perfectly dodged the blow, so Guy tried to do a sweep kick on Dante, but Dante jumped into the air. Lee cried out from the sidelines, "Impossible! Guy-sensei is

one of the greatest ninja there is! Why do his attacks keep missing?!" Neji used Byakugan to identify Dante. " It seems that this man has faced even greater dangers than

Guy-sensei, yet managed to dispel of them." Tenten asked, " Huh? Neji, what does that mean?" Neji looked at Tenten. " Tenten, this man is a demon hunter. He risks his

life fighting demons on a daily basis. This means that he his more experienced in combat than Guy-sensei and therefore, stronger." Guy tried to punch Dante, but he missed,

allowing Dante to circle around him and take out his now charged Rebellion blade and slash at Guy a couple times. Guy dodged both attacks, but he got hit with a fireball

that came out of Dante's sword, courtesy of Dante's Overdrive attack, and then landed facedown on the ground. " Told you to walk away." Dante said as he turned around to walk out of the field, but two kunais

were suddenly thrown at him. Dante turned around, to see Neji, Lee, and Tenten charging at him. " You guys just don't give up, do ya?" Dante said as he prepared to strike,

but was stopped by Neji's blows. Dante couldn't defend against the quick attacks, allowing Tenten to strike at Dante with hundreds of shuriken. Dante fell back, and Lee hit

him "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he spun around. Dante landed on his feet, only to see that all three ninja has surrounded him, now rushing to finish him. "Looks like I

underestimated you guys. But still..." Dante started to glow red, and the world around him turned white. " What's this jutsu?!" Neji thought, then he was carried upwards.

" Ahhh!" Lee and Tenten floated up as well, then all three looked at Dante, whose hair was now white, and he wore a blood-red coat. "Not so cool now, huh? Time to end

this." Dante said at the helpless ninja as he took out his sword and rushed to finish them. Back in the present, Dante remembered all the screams and the violence that soon

followed. Before he left the battlefield, he said, " Well, I give you credit for at least trying." And he walked out, leaving the four ninja behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lady Hokage?" Tsunade looked up from her desk to see an Anbu ninja. " We've got a situation here at the hospital. Come with us." Tsunade went with the Anbu and rushed

down to the hospital, where she was in for quite a surprise. Team Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma were recovering from the hospital, squadmates and leaders. " What

happened here?" Tsunade questioned the Anbu. " These squads were found either terribly injured or unconscious. They're lucky they all survived. They all seem to have a

reasonable, yet unrealistic explanation about what happened. I think you should hear their stories." Tsunade walked over to Team Kakashi, where they were wrapped in

blankets, shivering. "What happened to you guys?" Tsunade asked them. "Kakashi?" Kakashi took a deep breath to suppress the coldness he felt, then answered, " A man fell

out of the sky on the training field. I lunged at him, because I thought he was another rouge ninja. Then this guy stopped my attack with a pitchfork-shaped weapon that emits

electricity. When they told me they didn't want to cause any trouble, I realized that these strangers didn't want to cause any harm, so I let them off the hook. I introduced

myself to the duo, and in turn they introduced themselves. The name of the man who fell out of the sky is Nathan Drake. He's a treasure hunter who risked his life multiple

times. The one who stopped my attack is a man known as Cole MacGrath. He's a Conduit, a human who can use electricity in a variety of different ways. After they introduced

themselves, a third stranger appeared by the name of Emmitt. He said that a bearded man and three kids tried to capture him, so he used a jutsu called a 'Rift Shot' to escape.

Then Emmitt told Nathan and Cole that they needed to find 21 other people known as the 'All-Stars'. After hearing that info, Me and my other squad members tried to capture

them." "And then?" Tsunade asked. "T-t-t-t-then than electric freak froze us!" Tsunade turned to look at Naruto. " I s-s-s-swear, if I see him ag-g-g-gain, he won't be so

lucky next t-t-time!" Naruto angrily said. "Wait a minute. That bearded guy and three kids chasing Emmitt..." Tsunade muttered, then looked at Asuma's squad. " That

was you guys?" " Yeah." Asuma said in a blank tone. " But that's not the only 'All-Star' we met." Asuma pointed out. " After that Emmitt guy got away, a strange zombie-like

girl holding a large needle, and asked me where "Mr. Bubbles" was. I saw that this girl was even stranger than Emmitt, and it would be worth turning her in to you than

Emmitt, but when I tried to capture her, a big metal creature came up and walked toward me, and guess what? That was 'Mr. Bubbles'. After I let the girl go, she ran

behind him and told him to get revenge on us. Me and my squad did everything to defend ourselves, but no matter what we did, Mr. Bubbles only came closer. Choji tried

to use his Human Boulder jutsu, that metal monstrosity picked him up and threw him at us." Tsunade nodded. "So these 'All-Stars' are that powerful, huh?" "That's not all."

Guy said with a serious tone. " This 'demon hunter' challenged me and my squad to a fight. We did the best we could, but no matter what we tried, he was always one step

ahead of us." Guy looked down at the ground. " And just when we got the upper hand, he used a strange technique that transformed him, ensuring his victory." "But

you're all lucky you didn't fight the All-Star me and my squad fought." Everyone turned to look at Kurenai. " This one was very brutal, and from what I can remember,

he was like that Cole MacGrath guy Team Kakashi had, except brutal and sadistic. We couldn't even last 20 minutes against him." Kurenai remembered that same fight.

After Evil Cole sent Kurenai flying, her squadmates rose up to defend her. " Come on, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled to his dog, Akamaru. He fed him a round red pill, which made

Akamaru very red and angry. He transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. " Let's he how he fares ! Let's go!" Evil Cole muttered to himself, " Never seen that power before,

but this oughta get interesting." Kiba cried out, "Man-beast Taijutsu! Fang over Fang!" Kiba and his doppelganger preformed the same "drill" attack Evil Cole saw. " That

same power." Evil Cole thought. " But it doesn't matter." Evil Cole charged up and used his Firebird Strike, propelling him towards Kiba and Akamaru, still using

Fang over Fang. Evil Cole slammed into the two, creating a concussive explosion. Kiba and Akamaru, still transformed, hit solid ground, moaning in pain. Evil Cole landed

safely, unscathed, then boasted at Kiba, " Was that already too much for ya, or are you hungry for more? Cause I can do this all day." " Kiba!" Hinata cried. "Are you okay?"

Kiba and Akamaru slowly got up. "Urrg... I'm okay. It's not that big of a deal." He looked at Evil Cole. " Don't think you can win this so easy! Our Man-Beasty Taijutsu will

blow you away!" Evil Cole smirked at Kiba. " Listen, puppy-boy, I don't know what any of that dumb crap means, but bring it on, maggot!" Kiba was getting angry. First

he nearly knocks out his sensei, and now he's taunting him? Then Evil Cole spoke. " I can see you getting mad, but no matter what you and your pals do, I'll always come out

on top." He said in a mocking tone. "Why you-!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru charged at Evil Cole. Evil Cole, in turn, took out his Amp. Both Kibas kept striking at him,

but Evil Cole kept blocking his attacks. Kiba saw this, so he said with a serious tone, "Let's kick this up a notch, Akamaru." His doppelganger nodded, and soon they

overwhelmed Evil Cole with fast attacks, then Kiba kicked Evil Cole in the face, knocking him back into a tree. Kiba smiled. " How ironic. Now let's finish this! Come on,

Akamaru!" But just as Akamaru came close enough to strike at him, Evil Cole used his Kinetic Pulse, lifting Akamaru in the air. "Akamaru!" Kiba cried as he saw his poor dog

floating in the air. " Special Delivery!" Evil Cole said as he launched Akamaru in a tree next to Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai. Akamaru landed on the ground, and reverted

back into his normal dog form. "Akamaru!" Kiba screamed as he and his squadmates gathered around the injured dog, then glared at Evil Cole, who was smiling at what he

had done, not giving a single care in the world. " How's that for irony?" Evil Cole taunted. " You're gonna pay for that!" Kiba shouted as he ran toward Evil Cole, but as he

got close, he was caught by Evil Cole's Amp. Evil Cole launched into the air, still holding his Amp that was still connected to Kiba, spun around a bit, then threw him into

the air, into yet another tree. " Ouch. Double irony." Evil Cole said. Back in the present, Kurenai sniffed, recalling the horrors of that fight. "After injuring Kiba, he pointed

his weapon and said, 'I'm still not done here yet'. Then, he summoned a giant lightning storm on top of us. I don't even know how me and my squad managed to survive."

Tsunade spoke up. " If these All-Stars really are dangerous, then we need to capture all 24 of them before they can cause any harm to the village. I'll alert the whole village,

tell them to report or even capture than anyone that looks suspicious, which will also be the same for each of you. I'll be leaving now." And with that, Tsunade walked outside

of the hospital. While she was still outside, she looked up into the sky and thought, " Mark my words, All-Stars, you won't escape from the ninjas of The Village Hidden in

the Leaves!"


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan Drake leaned on a tree, breathing heavily, sweating, and with an exhausted look on his face. " Can we...take...a break..." He managed to say through his heavy

breathing. " No time." His companion Emmitt Graves said in a worried, yet serious tone. "We have to find the other All-Stars before they get captured, and studied to death."

Nathan's other companion, Cole MacGrath asked, " Even the villain guys, like my evil counterpart, and Sweet Tooth?" Emmitt looked at Cole. " Yeah. It's no doubt Polygon

Man's gonna be waiting for us once we get out of here, so were gonna need all the help we can get. Now come on, before they catch up!" Emmitt yelled as he ran ahead, with

Cole following him. " Aw man, why can't I be superhuman like them?" Nathan said in an exhausted tone as he struggled to keep up. He finally caught up with the two

about five minutes after they had left. Cole and Emmitt were hiding behind a group of trees. Nathan looked at them, confused, then asked, " Hey guys, what're you doing?"

"Get down!" Emmitt whispered in a strained tone as he pulled down Nathan behind him. " I don't get it, guys, what're we looking at?" Nathan whispered as he peeked out

behind Emmitt. "Take a look." Cole said as he pointed to a large open entrance to a village, with ninjas guarding the entrance. " Yeah, a village entrance. So?" Nathan

whispered. "No, take a closer look at the ninjas' headbands." Cole whispered as he pointed at the ninjas guarding the entrance. Nathan squinted as he looked at the ninjas'

headbands, then he noticed a peculiar symbol. "That same symbol..." Nathan thought, then it hit him. " Wait... those were the same symbols we saw on the headbands of

that Kakashi guy and those three kids!" Nathan whispered to Cole. " That's right. Word about us may have not reached here yet, but that doesn't mean they won't jump

us like those four ninja who tried to. We gotta draw those guys away from the entrance and get in. Some of the All-Stars may be in there." "Okay. But how?" Emmitt asked

Cole. " Simple." Cole smiled, then he fired a Sticky Rocket on the wall next to the ninjas. One of the ninjas spotted the cluster of three glowing masses, and went to it. When

he got close to the strange anomaly, he called out to the other ninja guarding the entrance, " Hey guys, come check this out!" All the ninja got close to the Sticky Rockets on

the wall. One of the ninja viewing the glowing masses yelled out, " Don't touch it, it might be danger-" The ninja crying out this sentence never got to finish their sentence,

because the Sticky rockets on the wall exploded, spreading out the ninjas on the ground beneath the explosion on the wall. " That was easy. Now come on." Nathan Drake

said he , Cole and Emmitt rushed into the village. " Wow, this is even stranger than Shambala." Nathan Drake said as he looked at the buildings in awe. " Hold up." Cole

said as he put his hand in front of Emmitt and Nathan, stopping the group. " Why're we stopping?" Emmitt asked Cole. " Look ahead, there's a large group of villagers

huddled up to some building. It looks like someone's on the roof of it. We should probably listen to her, but let's just stay here, away from the crowd. We can hear her here

well enough." They all listened to the woman as she spoke. " I have news for all of you. Our village is being invaded by beings not from this world. These monsters are

ruthless, cruel, and their only goal is to kill and harm. Just today, they heavily injured, or uh, froze, four of our ninja squads, showing off their power and thus becoming

a major threat. These monsters, or 'All-Stars' as they call them, are violent, hostile, and need to be removed. They all possess different powers, all 24 of them, that are not

from this world, or even jutsu, or use chakra. That is why I need your help, for The Hidden Leaf Village, and possibly the whole world, to dispose of this interdimensional

threat. Now, if any of you see anyone suspicious in the village, report them, or try to capture them." " Crap. Guys, we're out in the open, and she just started a manhunt for

the All-stars! Hide!" Emmitt yelled as he, Cole, and Nathan fled in an alleyway behind them. Luckily, they hid just in time before anyone in the crowd turned their backs to

catch them. In the alleyway, the threesome were pressing their backs on the walls. Cole whispered seriously, " Guys, the game has changed. That woman just started a

manhunt for the All-Stars and the ninjas in this village would now do anything to get ahold of us, considering some of them hurt innocent people, and the way she just

described us. I don't know if we can keep running from them." Cole looked downwards with an expression of worry. " And I hope the others are okay..."


	10. Chapter 10

Spike clearly didn't know what was going on. First, Polygon Man sent him down a portal and was somehow knocked unconscious, now he woke up to see himself

wrapped in ropes and hanging from the air. Three kids are standing near Spike when this whole thing happened, and this was what he heard while waking up. " Man, would

you look at that guys." A voice said, proudly." Our first prisoner." " Kiba, be quiet! You might wake him up." Another voice said in a whispery tone. "Huh?" Spike thought as he

yawned groggily. He tried to move, but Spike could feel as if something was wrapped tightly around him, and on top of that, Spike could feel as if he were hanging, which he

then realized, opening his eyes to see three kids standing next to him as he hang from a tree. Struggling to free himself from the ropes that were tied around him, he yelled out

to the three kids, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" One of the kids, a girl wearing a white jacket, walked up to Spike and asked him, " Excuse me, we're sorry for giving you a rude

awakening, but my squadmates and I had to capture you." Spike looked confused. " Wait.. capture me?" A boy with a dog ran up to Spike, pushing the girl aside.

"That's right little man! We're capturing you so we can turn you to the Hokage, where she'll make you prisoner!" Spike was shocked. " Why would you want to make

a prisoner out of me? What did I ever do to you?!" " Well, first the Hokage determined you and your All-Star friends are a threat, and on top of that, some of them attacked

some of the ninjas in the village, including us." Another boy wearing a gray coat spoke. " But, Shino, Kiba, this boy doesn't look anywhere near harmless." " Don't

you understand, Hinata? Those All-Stars are psychopaths and a threat to us. Didn't you remember what that electric guy did to us?" Hinata said quietly," Ummm...yes."

" Seriously?!" Spike yelled. "I'm like two years younger than you, yet you tie me up and hang me like a piñata the first moment you see me. How does that make me a

psychopath?!" "Shut it kid!" Kiba shouted. "Kurenai-sensei, look, we got one of those All-Stars! Help us bring him to the Hokage!" " I don't think so!" Spike took out his sword

and cut through his ropes, freeing him. " Sorry kid, but you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna escape so badly." Shino said. " Better than that huh? You guys

don't look any tougher than the monkeys I catch in my dimension, and news flash: I've caught and beaten many of 'em! Even the extremely smart one known as Specter!"

Spike boasted, pointing his finger at the three ninjas. " You talk a lot a crap for a little kid. Come on, let's see what ya got!" Kiba yelled as he and Shino got into battle

positions, while Hinata only watched. " Oh yeah?" Spike said. "Then how about this!" Spike shouted as he took out his B Launcher, then shot an electric orb towards

Shino and Kiba, electrocuting them. " Ha, told you so!" Spike taunted. "Anyways, see you later!" He ran off...with Hinata taking off after him. When Kiba and Shino recovered,

they were shocked to see how Spike had beaten them so easily. " Grrr... I can't believe that little punk got away!" " Forget about the kid for a moment, Kiba!" Shino

yelled. " Look! Hinata's gone!" " Great...not only did we lose the All-Star, we lost Hinata too!" Kiba muttered. " They won't get far... I'll use my insects to track them down,

including the other All-Stars." A fly then flew to Shino's finger. "You found the exact locations of all 24 of the All-Stars? Perfect. Kiba, I'll report this information to the others

back at the village. You and Akamaru can try and track Hinata and the kid down." "Don't worry, Shino. I'll get 'em back, but it's unbelievable that Hinata's betraying the

Leaf Village by taking off with that kid. Doesn't matter, it shouldn't be that hard. C'mon, Akamaru!" And with that, they ran off deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, Spike

was exhausted from running away from his captors. " Oh man, I felt like I ran a marathon. At least I escaped." Spike managed to say through his exhausted tone. Suddenly,

he heard footsteps behind him. He took out his Stun Clubs and spun around, pointing toward the source of the noise. " Who's there?" Spike said in an alert tone, but he was

surprised to see Hinata, who was surprised in turn. " Oh, you're that girl who was kind to back there..." Spike said. "Hey, this isn't some sort of trick, isn't it?!" "No, no. I

understand how you feel. You're not evil, are you?" " What?! That's ridiculous!" Spike exclaimed. " I know you want to go home, do you?" Hinata asked. " Yeah..." Spike

mumbled. " Well, I can try to help you get home." " Really? And the other All-Stars too?" Spike asked, overjoyed. " Of course." Hinata answered. " Wait... wouldn't the

ninjas back in your village see you as traitor now that you're helping me and the All-Stars?" " I don't mind. I just want to do the right thing." Hinata asked. "Alright then,"

Spike said in a confident tone. "Let's find the other All-Stars!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You found the exact locations of the All-Stars?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade has called the four squads who were in the hospital earlier to come to her, because Shino told

her that she knew where the All-Stars' exact locations were. " Not really." Shino pointed out. " The locations my bug told me were the exact locations, well, about 20 minutes

ago, before I arrived here, so now, that information is more like their last known positions 20 minutes ago." " Shino, where is Hinata and Kiba?" Kurenai questioned. " You see,

sensei, me, Hinata and Kiba tried to capture a kid in the forest we thought was an All-Star, but he escaped. Kiba went to look for him and Hinata disappear along with him.

" Aha! So he kidnapped her!" Naruto shouted out loud. Everyone was staring at him for the sudden outburst. "No, Naruto, she took off after the kid." "Oh." Naruto said with

an embarrassed look on his face. " W-Wait... so, Hinata's betraying us?!" Kurenai stammered with a shocked look. " Yes, and all of the Hidden Leaf Village too." Tsunade

concluded. " She should know better than to help the enemy, and now, she's given them a huge advantage to the All-Stars." Kurenai looked down with a depressed look. " Why

would Hinata betray us?" She thought. "Anyways..." Shino continued." Here's a list of the All-Stars' known last positions. Hinata may be with one of them." Shino then passed

copies of a handwritten list to everyone in the room. " All of you need to go to the locations on this list and look for All-Stars. Don't worry, the Anbu Black Ops are also searching

as well. When you see an All-Star, be prepared. Those guys have powers not from this world. They don't even use jutsu, or chakra. So be prepared. They could be watching us

right now." But little did they know, Sly was watching them on top of a building with specialized binoculars, and he had a copy of Shino's list in his hands, which he secretly

snatched from him after he snuck in the Hokage's Mansion, undetected. " Man, these dumb ninjas don't know everything." Sly snickered as he spun the copy he stole form

Shino on his finger." If they think they can capture me, a master thief, they've got another thing coming. I mean, come on! I've been out here for forty-five minutes, yet

they're still too stupid to notice! Oop! They're coming right now. Better turn on my high-tech voice recorder. Well, waiting for those ninjas to get away while recording what

they're saying's no fun, but I can't leave here out in the open, so, better read the list." While Sly was reading the list, on the ground the building was on, the ninjas are getting

ready to move out. " Hmm... let's see here..." Naruto is looking up his list for an easy capture, yet he didn't want it to be too easy, because he wanted to get a better target

than Sasuke. " Well, I want to get a better prisoner to bring to Grandma so I can be seen better than Sasuke, but I don't want to be too hard, otherwise I'll go through a

painful defeat." Naruto thought. He was about to pick a location to go through, until Kakashi dropped a bombshell on him. " Naruto, Sasuke, you two will be working

together." "Whaaaaat?!" Naruto shrieked. " Naruto, were splitting into small groups so we can capture those All-Stars faster. You two will be going to location 11, back

at the Training Field." Naruto shot an angry look at Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice. " I can't believe I have to work with this jerk..." Naruto muttered. " Alright everyone,

let's move out!"Kakashi commanded. And with that, the ninja disappeared. "Interesting..." Sly said as he stepped out of his cover on the building. " I better get to the

All-Stars first before they do." Sly took out his list. " Now, location number 7 looks like a good place to drop by." Sly then went on to get to the location before the other ninja

arrived there first.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I'm gonna take a break before I start the next chapter, but not those kinds of breaks that last for weeks. I'm just gonna think of an idea of

writing a new story, which is a different variation of this story, which combines both this story, and the story that inspired this fanfic, "A trip to the Naruto world" (Look,

littleangel123, I want to write that story to thank you for inspiring me to join , and I want to finish your story for you, since you weren't able to finish it, however.). Now, like

I said, I DON'T own PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and I DON'T own Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

After about four hours of searching, Kurenai felt like she needed a break. " I've been searching for four whole hours and I haven't seen a single All-Star. What a huge waste of

time... but I still need to keep looking..." She then went on to resume her search. Kurenai sighed. "I've been about to five locations and carefully searched every single one of

them." Then she arrived to the next location, the Leaf Village Hot Springs. Eyeing the Hot Springs, she was tempted to just get into the springs for a long nice soak,

because after all, she was searching constantly for hours with no breaks. At first, she hesitated to enter, but the exhaustion she felt convinced her to go. "Alright... I'll

just go for a quick soak..." She said to herself as she went in. A few minutes later, Kurenai was taking a good soak in the Hot Springs, just relaxing... " Ahh...nothing like a good

soak in the Hot Springs to ease of the tension, especially if the village is in danger. Somewhere along the outside edge of the women's side, Jiraya was at it again, doing his

so-called "research" at the Hot Springs, or as other people called it, "peeping". " Ooh, yes...that's nice..." Jiraya mumbled as he looked through a peephole to the woman's

side of the hot springs. " So, you have a bad habit of peeping on other women?" Jiraya jumped. He turned around to see a man wearing a purple outfit, red belt, and black hair

with two spikes. " Then let me give you a strict warning not to invade the privacy of others!" The man shouted. " Oh, just another ninja sent by Tsunade to warn me." Jiraya

said. " Listen, I do not know this 'Tsunade' but I'll tell you this: you have no right to spy on other women for your pleasure!" Jiraya smirked. " Wait, you're not a ninja at all?"

He laughed. " Man, you really are stupid if you can interfere with my research!" The man looked confused. " And by that, you mean...?" Jiraya shot a harsh glare at the man

and posed. " You're looking at Jiraya, one of the Legendary Sannin and Toad Sage!" The man got into a fighting stance. " If you're title is that great, let's see if you're a

worthy opponent against me, Heihaichi Mishima!"

Authors Note: Hey guys, but I'm goona have to stop here, due to Cicero Rowe 'Augumented Conduit'

in the reviews saying I have to improve my writing, I'll have to rewrite this whole story, which

I'll make more, organized, longer, etc. I appreciate the critisizm, Cicero, and thanks for my first review. ( And btw,

did you really think I was saying this formally? I wasn't!)


End file.
